In It Together
by techie2007
Summary: GinnyDraco. It is a response to a challenge. One shot thing. Please leave some reviews.


Ballroom Windows

A/N: This is based on a challenge from a list I belong to. The concept of Ginny being Draco's Secret Keeper and the relationship that develops is from Bella (I do not know where the original story is posted).

"Miss Weasley, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Professor Snape? Are you feeling well?" Ginny looked at the potions professor in shock.

"I am perfectly well, thank you."

"Then why are you asking me for help? I am a Gryffindor and, perhaps worse in your eyes, a Weasley."

"Because you are the least likely person I would ask for a favor." Ginny shook her head in confusion. "I need you to be a Secret Keeper."

"A Secret Keeper?"

"Yes. For a member of the Order." Ginny considered the request silently. "Miss Weasley?"

"Professor Snape, usually I would be willing to do almost anything for the Order. However, I am not sure I am the best person to use. After the Chamber-"

"Are you good at keeping secrets?"

"Professor, I am the girl with six older brothers. I am amazing at keeping secrets."

"That's all you need. You will be given a list of people. They are the people who will receive information about the person you are guarding. You will always know where he is going and what he is doing. You cannot tell anyone except the people on that list that you are a Secret Keeper. Will you accept this job?" Ginny hesitated.

"Alright. Who am I guarding?"

"You will learn about that later. Professor Dumbledore and I will perform the Fidelius Charm tomorrow at 7 pm. We will meet here. This is the best place since it is soundproof. I will explain more about the charm tomorrow. Do not tell anyone, Miss Weasley."

"I won't." Ginny gently shook Snape's hand before leaving the dungeons. Ginny slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor tower. She crossed through the common room silently and went straight up to her room. She climbed into bed after changing into her pajamas. Ginny was glad that tomorrow was Sunday. All she had to do was relax before her meeting with Professor Snape.

Ginny hesitated at the top of the dungeon steps. She heard footsteps at the bottom of the steps. She frowned at the blond boy who stopped at the base of the stairs.

"I understand that you are dumb as rocks but surely you are capable of walking down the stairs Weasley." Ginny glared at Draco Malfoy.

"Are you on your way to a Junior Death Eaters meeting?" Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and Ginny flinched.  
"10 points from Gryffindor for talking back to the Head Boy!" He shouted. He sneered at her. "Run along before you lose more." Ginny pounded down the steps and swept past Draco. He caught her wrist in his hand and stopped her. She stared in surprise at his hand.

"Let go of me."

"Weasels don't belong in the dungeons." He hissed in her ear. Ginny's stomach fluttered against her will. He was really very good-looking and very strong. She inhaled deeply to steady herself but instead caught a strong whiff of Draco's scent.

"I… I have a meeting with Professor Snape." She gasped as he pushed her away from him. After a moment of silent, Draco hurried deeper into the dungeons. Ginny took a calming breath and continued to Snape's classroom.

"You are late." Snape informed her as she entered the room.

"Only by a minute." Ginny answered softly. Snape turned away from her and crossed the room. He knocked on the door leading to his office. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore entered. Ginny caught a glimpse of Snape's clean office before the door swung shut again.  
"Miss Weasley."

"Headmaster."

"Professor Snape tells me that you agreed to be the Secret Keeper." Ginny nodded. "I am very happy. This is very important to us. As you know, key members of the Order are being put under the Fidelius Charm. Are you ready to begin?" Ginny nodded again. "Alright. Mr. Malfoy you can come out." Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. Snape smiled slightly at the Gryffindor's shock.

"Professor I am not sure this is a good idea." Draco said as he entered the room. "Weasley and I-"

"You should address her as Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. She is your key to living."

"He is my brother's arch-enemy." Ginny insisted. Professor Dumbledore frowned.

"Our only arch-enemy is Voldemort." Ginny was the only one who flinched.

"She can't even stand the sound of his name. She'll give up my location in an instant under the Cruciatus Curse." Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Snape interrupted.

"Miss Weasley is much stronger than you think. After all, she survived Riddle's attempts to take her soul."

"She almost died!" Draco shouted. His words echoed off the walls. Ginny frowned as the memories flooded back to her. She pushed them aside.

"I didn't die. And I held on long enough to give Harry time to defeat him."

"Perfect Potter won't be there to help you if you are captured by Death Eaters." Draco spat. Professor Dumbledore held up his hands for silence.

"Miss Weasley is the only option we have right now. If you wish to wait…" Draco remained silent. "Your father is a growing threat to your life, Mr. Malfoy. This might be your only key to survival." Draco nodded before looking away. Ginny blinked back the tears welling in her eyes as Dumbledore explained the charm. "Miss Weasley, you will have complete knowledge of Mr. Malfoy's whereabouts at all times. The spell is long and complex. You and Mr. Malfoy may sit if you like. If there are no questions I would like to begin." Both Ginny and Draco sat in chairs that Snape had set in the middle of the room. Ginny closed her eyes and listened to Dumbledore and Snape chanting in a foreign language in unison. After nearly a quarter of an hour, Ginny felt a weight in the pit of her stomach. It lasted only for a minute and then it was gone. Ginny opened her eyes when the professors stopped chanting. Professor Dumbledore smiled at the girl.

"Is it over?"

"It is." Snape said.

"There are a few more parts of the charm you should know. You have a basic form of telepathy. You can communicate with each other this way. But only if you intend for the opposite party to hear the thoughts. You will still retain privacy in your thoughts." Ginny left out a sigh of relief. "Mr. Malfoy, you will also have an awareness of Miss Wesley's location at all times in case you need her immediately. I would recommend checking with the opposite party before suddenly appearing at their location. Mr. Malfoy can apparate of course. Miss Weasley, you will be supplied with a Portkey that is charmed to go where Mr. Malfoy is. Here is the list of names. Commit the list to memory then destroy it. We all know the negatives of Polyjuice Potion. These people are only to receive information if they ask. Do not give up information without a request first. And I am afraid that you will have to pick up and deliver Mr. Malfoy's homework." Ginny nodded as she took the scroll from the headmaster. "You are dismissed." Both students stood and left the dungeon. Ginny practically ran up to Gryffindor Tower. Draco followed the girl's retreat with his eyes until she disappeared from view. He had watched her through the whole charm. Draco was shocked that he noticed the soft curve of her cheek and the sweet expression on her face. It unsettled him that he had noticed the Gryffindor girl was pretty. He hurried down to the Slytherin common room. His favorite chair was empty as usual. He sat down roughly in the green armchair. He frowned as a first year headed directly to the chair he sat in. At the last second, a fifth year stopped him and told him that the chair belonged to Draco Malfoy. The first year shuffled off as Draco realized that his housemates could not see him.  
"Of course they can't." Draco muttered under his breath. "I have no one to talk to expect Weasley." He got up and went to his room. Being Head Boy had a few advantages including a private room. Unfortunately, it came with the disadvantage of having Hermione Granger as Head Girl. Draco picked up a book and plopped onto his large bed. He flipped through the book angrily before throwing it aside. "I am incredibly bored. I need someone to talk to." He looked around his room. "Weasley it is then."

Ginny sat alone at one of the long homework tables in her common room. She carefully copied the list of ingredients for a celebrity potion.

"_Weasley._" Draco's voice echoed slightly in her head. Ginny shrieked and her quill skidded across the parchment. She looked around the room. Several people were staring at her.

"Sorry… I saw a spider." Ginny explained weakly. Everyone turned back to his or her own homework or time-consumers.

"_Weasley!_" Draco insisted.

"_Malfoy… What are you doing?_"

"_I am bored._"

"_Read a book._" Ginny answered coldly. She felt weird hearing Draco in her head.

"_I hate books._"

"_Music-_"

"_Hate it._"

"_Alcohol!_"

"_Hate it._"

"_Is there anything you don't hate?_"

"_Puppies. I like puppies._"

"_Fine. Give me money and I will buy you a dog._"

"_No. Puppies need to be walked and played with. Can you imagine what people would think if the saw a dog on a floating leash?_"

"_They think you are using magic._"

"_Someone is in a bad mood._"

"_You made me ruin my potions homework. I have to start over because of you_."

"_You ought to do that._"

"_If you would leave me alone, I would._"

"_Fine. I'm going to bed._" Ginny shook her head as she pulled out another scroll of parchment. She spent much of the night redoing the four feet of potions ingredients and procedures. She finally packed up her supplies and went to bed at three in the morning.

Draco rolled out of bed and looked at the pocket watch he had gotten from his mother.

"Six A.M.…"

"_Weasley!_" Draco thought. He heard some mumbling and a snore. "_Wake up Weasley!_" Draco called out in his head.

"_Malfoy, I am going to **kill **you._"

"_Why?_"

"_I was up until 3 am because of you and now you wake me up at… **6 A.M.!** I hate you._" Ginny's sad voice bounced around Draco's head.

"_Well… Just make sure you get my homework. I will steal my breakfast from the Great Hall._" The slight pang of remorse he felt surprised him but he pushed it away. Draco showered and dressed quickly. At 7:30, he went down to the Great Hall. He was the only Slytherin up this early and he was able to pocket a whole bunch of biscuits before any other student entered. He hurried back to his room to eat.

Ginny packed up the supplies from her last class of the day. She lingered behind to talk to Professor McGonagall as the teacher had asked.

"Professor…" Ginny said softly. "You wanted to speak to me."

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore informed me of the situation since you are in my house. I will collect the homework from all of his professors and I will leave it all in that cabinet over there." McGonagall pointed to a shabby cupboard in the corner of the classroom. "It is charmed to make it invisible to everyone except you, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, and myself. It will be a secure way to give both you and him directions as well as to leave messages for the Headmaster. I believe your Portkey is in there. I have a meeting to attend. I have collected Mr. Malfoy's homework and put it in the cupboard. The password is 'Godric'. Good day, Miss Weasley."

"Good day, Professor." Ginny waited until her professor had left the room and then crossed to the cabinet. She whispered the password. The door swung open. Inside was a large pile of parchment and several books. Ginny frowned. She filled her bag with as much of the work as she could and then piled the rest into her arms. She noticed a small, wrapped package in the corner of the cabinet. Carefully, she stuck it in her pocket. After using her back to shut the door she made her way out of the classroom. Colin was waiting for his best friend outside the classroom. He took some of the books piled in her arms with a questioning look on his face. "It's complicated." She said softly. Colin nodded and followed her up to Gryffindor Tower.

"If you want to talk…"

"I'm not allowed to, Colin, but thanks."

"Sure thing. Will I see you at dinner?"  
"I'll be down soon. Save me a seat."

"Ok." Colin left leaving Ginny alone in the common room.

"_Malfoy!_" Ginny thought loudly.

"_Weasley?_"

"_I have your homework. You are going to be a busy little ferret_." Ginny chuckled to herself as she heard Draco growl.

"_Bring it down to me._"

"_Right. I'll just saunter into the Slytherin common room and hand books to thin air._"

"_Damn._"

"_I'll meet you in the Potions classroom after dinner._" Ginny answered.

"_Fine._" Ginny replaced her school supplies with Draco's homework and went down to dinner. She hurried through her meal and jumped up before anyone could question her. She grabbed one of the turkey sandwiches before running out of the Great Hall.

Draco fidgeted as he waited for Ginny. Finally, she opened the door to the classroom. Draco jumped to his feet.

"Do you have my homework?" He asked quickly. Ginny stared at him. "What are you staring at, Weasley?"

"Nothing." She answered almost sadly. "Here it is." She turned her bag over and all his homework came flooding out onto the table.

"Is that entire pile mine?" Ginny nodded. "Damn. I guess I won't be bored anymore." He took out his wand, gathered everything into one neat pile, and charmed it back to his room. Ginny turned to leave and then turned back. She took the turkey sandwich out of her pocket and put it on the table.

"I wasn't sure if you got dinner so I got you a turkey sandwich." She turned and fled from the classroom. Draco stared after her before picking up the sandwich and taking a big bite out of it.

Ginny rushed up the stairs to the Great Hall. She glanced into the large room before deciding to go do homework instead. She turned to go to the marble staircase and almost collided with a tall set of black robes. She looked up and frowned.

"Well, well… I do believe you are a Weasley." Lucius Malfoy spat. Ginny took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry I almost ran into you, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said sarcastically. Lucius sneered at her. She tried to step around him but the older man did not allow her to leave. "Please let me pass."

"I don't think so." Lucius reached out and grabbed a handful of Ginny's hair. Fear shot through Ginny's body at his touch. Floors below her, Ginny's fear registered in the mind of Draco Malfoy. He stopped walking and looked up as if he could see through the floors above him. "Such soft curls… It is too bad you are a Mudblood lover. You and my son would have beautiful children." Ginny recoiled at his serpentine voice but he still had a grip on her hair. "Yes, beautiful children."

"_Weasley, are you alright?_" Draco's voice echoed in Ginny's head.

"_No. Your father…_"

"_Get out of there._" Draco ordered.

"_I can't. He's holding onto my hair._" Draco cursed softly. "_Help me._" Ginny gasped slightly when Draco appeared behind his father. She could see him through the gap between Lucius' arm and side. She became aware of the fact that Lucius was still speaking.

"I think that someday I will make a present of you to my son. And your first born son will be powerful and beautiful and perfect."

"I am not some object to be given." Ginny said softly.

"Women **are** objects." Lucius answered softly.

"_Help me._"

"_I can't use magic on him. He must have charmed my wand not to work on him._" A tear slipped down Ginny's cheek. Lucius chuckled softly.

"They are not." Ginny stated defiantly.

"A little force will break any woman." Lucius said. Ginny froze as he raised his free hand and backhanded her. Ginny cried out. The older Malfoy released her and swept out of the castle. Ginny was vaguely aware of Malfoy dragging her into one of the anterooms off the entrance hall. Ginny dropped to her knees and started crying. Draco pulled a spare piece of parchment out of his pocket and muttered a spell. Words appeared on the paper and then the paper flew out the door.

"Stop crying." Draco ordered softly. Ginny ignored him and continued to cry. Draco looked around almost nervously until the anteroom door opened. Ron Weasley rushed into the room. He dropped to his knees next to his sister as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter entered too. Draco groaned inwardly.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head. Harry knelt next to Ginny on the other side.

"What happened?"

"He hit me…" Ginny said in between sobs. She turned her face into Harry's shoulder and sobbed into his shirt. Harry hugged her gently and comforted her awkwardly. Draco bit back a laugh at the site of an enraged Ron.

"Who hit you, Ginny?" Hermione asked. She struggled to remain calm at the sight of her closest female friend sobbing. All three of the seventh year Gryffindors could see the large purplish bruise forming on her cheek. Ginny mumbled the answer into Harry's shoulder. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry for translation.

"She said Malfoy." Harry's anger was as visible as Ron's was. Ron jumped to his feet and started for the door.

"I'll kill that slimy little prat." He seethed. Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You can't kill the Head Boy." Hermione whispered.

"He hit my sister!" Ron shrieked. Draco stepped back even though Ginny was the only one who could see him.

"Wait." Harry said. He bent his head closer to Ginny's. "She said Lucius Malfoy hit her." Hermione and Ron looked shocked. Lucius Malfoy was a known Death Eater.

"What was he doing at the school?" Draco hesitated before calling out to Ginny.

"_Weasley._" Ginny lifted her head and looked towards Draco. The three other Gryffindors looked at her in surprise. "_Do you have that list of people?_" Ginny nodded. Harry released her as she stood and pulled the list out of her pocket. Ginny scanned the list and saw Harry's name at the bottom of the list. She looked at Draco in surprise. The Slytherin nodded at her.

"Ron and Hermione. Could I talk to Harry for a minute?" Ron started to protest but Hermione pulled him out of the room.

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry looked concerned.  
"I am Draco Malfoy's secret keeper." Harry's expression changed from concern to shock. "You are supposed to ask where he is." Ginny gestured at the corner. Harry looked at the empty corner. He turned to Ginny.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the corner." Harry looked at the corner and Draco Malfoy became visible. Harry looked from Ginny to Draco in confusion.

"My father," Draco said coldly "is a dangerous man. He knows about the Chamber of Secrets. He figures that if Weasley was good enough for Tom Riddle, she is good enough to provide the heir of Voldemort. Voldemort wants a good-looking heir. He decided that I looked the most like a descendant of Slytherin and made it my job to produce his heir. I have no intention of making an heir for that thing." Draco stated viciously. "I joined the Order of the Phoenix. I work for Dumbledore now. And to protect me from my father, Dumbledore thought it best for me to go into hiding. The notice of my death will be published in next week's Daily Prophet. I will carry out stealth missions for the Order." Harry processed the information slowly.

"You are a good guy now?" Harry asked. Draco scoffed.

"No. I am just not the bad guy. Now if Potty and Weasley will excuse me, I have more important stuff to do." He disapparated with a pop. Ginny turned to Harry and he winced when he saw her bruised face.

"We should get you to the hospital wing." Ginny shook her head.

"Leave it. It'll be a reminder to Malfoy of what he shouldn't become." Harry nodded. Inwardly he marveled at Ginny's strength and resolve. He followed Ginny out of the anteroom. Ron and Hermione asked him whispered questions as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower but Harry did not answer them. Ginny got her homework out of her room and spread out at one of the tables. Harry sat opposite her as he worked on new plays for the Quidditch team. He was the captain for the second year in a row. The Ministry had lifted the ban on Harry's Quidditch playing after the battle in the Ministry of Magic. Ginny was now one of the chasers, a position she played very well, and Harry was the seeker. Ginny glanced up from her homework.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"I need to work on shaking off the Imperius Curse."

"You did well when we had the DA sessions."  
"I haven't practiced. Will you help me?" Harry nodded. Ginny smiled and returned to her homework. Harry looked at the pretty girl in front of him before returning to his play log.

Ginny scored another goal against the Ravenclaw's seeker. Colin Creevey's voice echoed over the magical loudspeaker. Harry hovered beside her as she waited to get the Quaffle back.

"Great job, Ginny."  
"Thanks, Harry." Harry turned his head when he caught a glimpse of gold. Ginny flew lower to get out of his way. He turned suddenly and charged at the Golden Snitch. The game ended several seconds later. As the Gryffindor team flew down to the ground, Gryffindors flooded onto the field. Ginny glanced up at the emptying stands and saw Draco sitting there sullenly.

"_What's your problem?_" She thought. "_Sore that Gryffindor won again?_"

"_I could care less if Gryffindor won or lost. I'm not much of a good Slytherin anyway."_ Ginny looked up at the stands again.

"_Then what are you so sore about?_"

"_What do you care, Weasley?_"

"_Well let's see. I am slightly responsible for you, you idiot._"

"_Fine… I want to play. But I'm not… I had to quit the team. I hate quitting._" Draco's voice sounded angry and upset in Ginny's head.

"_I'm sorry Malfoy._"

"_Don't forget to bring me my homework tomorrow._" Ginny watched the seventh Slytherin leave the stadium before Ron came up and gave her a big hug.

"We won, Ginny. I didn't let a single goal by and you scored more than half of ours!" Ron's excitement was contagious. Soon she was smiling and hugging her teammates and friends. After hugging Colin, she turned and threw her arms around Harry. She stepped back when she realized who it was.

"Sorry."

"That's ok, Gin. We have a reason to celebrate. If we keep playing like this, the Quidditch Cup is going to be ours. Again!" Ginny smiled at Harry. "Let's go celebrate!" Harry shouted above the noise. All the Gryffindors cheered back. Everyone rushed back to the common room that Hermione decorated in red and gold with a wave of her wand. Harry and Ron broke out their seemingly endless supply of butterbeer and Ginny and Colin returned from the kitchens with tons of food. Near midnight, Harry made his way over to Ginny. He leaned close so she could hear him over the noise.

"Want to go for a walk?" Ginny nodded and followed him out of the common room.

"I'm glad you asked. I need to get away from that noise. Ron has the worst singing voice in the world." Harry laughed.

"I think McGonagall is going to have to threaten to cancel the Quidditch season for Gryffindor to get them all to bed." Ginny shared Harry's smile.

"I'd love to see her try. There would be a riot." Harry agreed softly as the pair descended the marble stairs. Ginny crossed the entrance hall silently and exited the castle. Harry watched for a confused second before he followed. He laughed at Ginny. She was lying flat on her back in the middle of the lawn.

"What are you doing?" He called from the steps. The late September air was crisp and Harry shivered slightly.

"I am watching the stars." Ginny sat up. "You should join me."

"We should go back inside before we catch colds." Ginny stood and walked slowly towards Harry. He smiled because he thought he had won. Harry turned but Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the lawn. Harry struggled gently.

"Come on, Harry. Relax." Ginny plopped to the ground. Harry stood next to her.

"No." He said firmly. He bit his lip to hide a smile. Ginny poked his calf.

"Please." Ginny pouted. Harry looked down at her and sighed.

"Fine." He sat and they both lay on the ground.

"See. This is fun." Harry made an indistinguishable noise next to her. She rolled onto her side and propped her head on her hand. "Stop being such a whiner."

"I'm not-"

"Whiner!" Ginny said loudly with a laugh. Harry leaned over and kissed her gently. Ginny froze.

"I'm sorry, Gin-" Ginny cut him off when she kissed him. Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and deepened the kiss. Harry pulled back suddenly. He got up and started to walk back to the castle. Ginny raced after him.

"Harry, wait! Wait." Harry stopped and Ginny skidded to a halt next to him. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously. Harry turned and looked at her. He gently caressed her still bruised cheek.

"No."

"Then why did you run away from me like that?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Why not? I kissed you back. I-"

"Ginny, you have enough to deal with. I don't want you to get overwhelmed."

"I'll tell you when I am overwhelmed."

"Ginny… People want me dead."

"I know Harry. I was only semi-conscious when Riddle tried to kill you but I was there. More people want you alive. That is what you have to focus on. That and kissing me more often." Ginny told the tall green-eyed boy. She smiled sweetly at him. Harry hesitated before kissing her on the cheek.

"After I kill Voldemort…" Ginny flinched. He softly touched her hair. "Then we'll figure this out. Are you willing to try and wait?" Ginny nodded. "Ok. Let's get back to the tower." The pair walked back to the tower in silence. Once inside they said goodnight. Harry joined the party and Ginny went upstairs to bed.

Draco snuck into the library and wandered around. He finally spotted Ginny at one of the secluded tables in the back.

"Weasley." Ginny looked up and then immediately back down.

"Malfoy." She answered. Draco sat next to her and the fluttering in Ginny's stomach scared her. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have a copy of the Daily Prophet?" Ginny dug through her stacks of homework and found her copy of the wizarding paper. She handed it to him and returned to her work. Draco flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. "Here it is." He laid the paper flat. The pages covered Ginny's homework and she looked up in frustration. The site shocked her. A still picture of Draco took up half the page.

"My mother has probably had a heart attack and is in a hospital somewhere." Draco said coldly. "She seemed to like me a lot." Ginny frowned at the boy's casual tone.

"I'm sure she loves you." Draco scoffed.

"My mother doesn't know what love is. She's never experienced it." Draco said coldly. "No one in my family has." Ginny felt like crying.

"What is this article about?" Ginny asked. Draco glanced down at the page and smirked.

"It's the notice of my death. I died in a horrible accident in the Forbidden Forest. My body was eaten by some giant spiders or something like that." Ginny quickly skimmed the article.

"Why is the notice so big? My grandfather was an Auror who died while on duty. He received a little square."

"My father is rich. He may be a Death Eater but money talks more than affiliations." Ginny frowned.

"It must be horrible seeing your own death notice."

"Actually it is slightly liberating. I don't have to worry about anymore letters from my father." Ginny glanced sideways at the Slytherin. For a brief moment, Ginny saw the sadness through his indifferent mask. The instant he realized she was looking at him, he pasted a sneer on his face.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Ginny's eyes widened at the shock of what she said. Draco hesitated before thanking her.

"I should go back to my room." Draco stood slowly.

"Can you help me with a potions question first?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Sure." Draco mumbled. He leaned over Ginny's shoulder to read the question. His breath ruffled the short hairs on Ginny's neck. Draco found the page with the answer to the question and straightened. As he did, he caught the scent of Ginny's hair. The desire to touch it made Draco retreat from the library before Ginny could thank him.

Ginny hurried down the stairs as fast as her costume would allow her. Hermione and Harry, the new Head Boy since Draco's supposed death, had decided to have a costume ball for Halloween since they could not go to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore thought it to dangerous to allow the students to wander around alone. The ball was only for third years and up. Right now Ginny was on her way to give Draco the food she had gotten from the kitchen. It was in a basket that she was trying to hold onto while lifting the hoopskirt of her costume. Hermione had helped Ginny design and sew it. It was an 1860's era gown complete with hoop, petticoats, and corset. Ginny silently wished Hermione had laced the corset a little looser than she had. She knocked on the new door to Draco's private room. His room was no longer accessible from the Slytherin common room. Draco opened the door and bit back a laugh.

"What are you wearing?" He sneered.

"It's a costume. There's a ball going on upstairs and my date is waiting for me." Draco frowned.

"No one told me about a ball…"

"Because you can't go. A whole dinner is in there." Ginny gestured at the basket she set on the table. "I even got you some Firewhiskey to celebrate. Just don't get drunk and start wandering around."

"Heavens forbid, I ruin your date." Draco said coldly. Ginny froze. His comment stung a little more than it should have. Draco thought the same thing about Ginny's comment about her date.

"Think whatever you want, Malfoy. Have a good night." Ginny before Draco could say another word. She hurried up to the entrance hall. She met Harry with a smile. He was dressed as a soldier from the American Civil War. Ginny thought their costumes matched nicely. She and Harry went into the ball. Ginny tried to focus on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville's conversation but her mind kept drifting to Draco's comment about ruining her date. Ginny looked at Harry when the music started to play but he smiled apologetically.

"I'm not the best dancer." Ginny nodded and looked away. She tapped her foot to the beat of the music. After half an hour of sitting in silence, Harry tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm not a very good date." He said softly. Ginny opened her mouth to disagree but she could not. "I'm sorry Ginny."

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Do you want me to come?" Ginny shook her head. "Oh."

"I need to think Harry. I have some stuff on my mind. We'll walk later ok…" Harry nodded and Ginny left the Great Hall. She stopped outside the large doors. To her right were the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. To her left were the stairs to the dungeons. Straight ahead were the doors to outside. After a brief pause, Ginny turned right and ran down the stairs to Draco's room. She knocked impatiently. Ginny got nervous when Draco did not answer. She closed her eyes and used the charm to find him. She realized that he was outside in the rose garden. Ginny hurried outside and saw him sitting alone on a bench next to the fountain. Ginny approached slowly.

"Was your date a flop?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled softly. Ginny sat down next to Draco.

"I don't think it was meant to be."

"Perfect Potter isn't perfect after all."  
"How did you-" Draco raised two fingers and waved them between his head and hers. "Right."

"Plus I looked in on the ball. I had to see if people actually have fun when I'm not there."

"We probably have more." Ginny teased. Draco's lips started to curl into a smile. "Was that almost a smile?" Draco frowned.

"So what!" He said indignantly. "Am I not allowed to have fun? So what if you amuse me…" Draco closed his eyes and looked away in embarrassment.

"I amuse you?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes. Even if you are a Weasley." Draco added as an attempt to save his dignity.

"You're not too bad for a Malfoy."

"All Malfoys are bad." Draco stated. Ginny turned his face towards her.  
"It's a good thing you are only half Malfoy." Ginny whispered. Draco pulled away and Ginny fought to hide the sadness.

"You don't know what you are talking about. You've always been surrounded by good." Draco stood and took two steps away from the bench. "You aren't the son of the Dark Lord's right hand man."

"Excuse. Do you remember your second year? I came close to killing two of my best friends. I was possessed by You-Know-Who's younger self. Forgive me if I think that is a little worse than being someone's son." Ginny stood and walked away.

Ginny woke early on Christmas Eve morning. She wrapped the last of her gifts before her roommates even thought of waking up. After showering and getting dressed, Ginny snuck out of the tower. She made her way down to the dungeons with Draco's gift safely in her pocket. Even though both of them refused to concede the other's point after the argument at Halloween, Ginny did not want Draco to be without presents on Christmas. She knocked lightly knowing that Draco usually woke up before dawn. He did not disappoint when he opened the door fully showered and dressed. Ginny smiled.

"Happy Christmas."

"Is it Christmas?" Draco stepped aside and let Ginny into the room. "I had forgotten." Ginny turned to look at the small Christmas tree she had gotten him and gasped. There were more presents under the tree than she ever could have imagined.

"Where did they all come from?"

"Aurors raided Malfoy Manor. Kingsley shrunk all my presents and brought them to me. There are also gifts from various members of the Order." Ginny shook back the resentment she felt in the pit of her stomach. She had never even seen that many gifts. "Of course some of them are yours too." Ginny turned in surprise.

"Kingsley didn't know how to get them to you so I told him I would give them to you. He warned me to watch out for the one from Tonks. Something about letting your brothers pick it out…" Ginny turned back to the tree as she blinked back tears. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all away on missions for the Order and she was stuck at Hogwarts.  
"Are you working tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"No. Dumbledore wants me at Hogwarts for Christmas. He thinks I might feel the urge to see my mother."

"Would you?" Draco shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. What about the Terrific Trio? Are they working?" Ginny nodded. "That means you'll be spending Christmas alone. You were the only four Gryffindors who stayed." Ginny nodded again.

"Oh. I brought you a gift. It's nothing compared to these," Ginny waved her arm at the pile of gifts. "But it's something." Ginny took the small box out of her pocket and put it on the table. She started for the door.

"Weasley." Ginny stopped and turned around. "Do you want to come down and have Christmas dinner with me?" Ginny nodded. "4:30. I guess we could open gifts then too." The red-head smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Ginny pinned the last piece of hair into place. After checking her appearance in the full-length mirror, she hurried down to the dungeons. She was wearing a green knee-length halter-top dress and a matching green one-button jumper over that. The tap of her heels on the floor echoed in the empty dungeons. At 4:32, she knocked on Draco's door.

"You're late." He said as he opened the door. She smiled.

"By two minutes."  
"You're still late."

"Ok." Ginny crossed into the room. The room sparkled with Christmas decorations. Ginny turned back to Draco and smiled. "Who decorated?"

"Professor McGonagall did it. How did you know I didn't do it?" Ginny laughed.

"There's just as much red and gold as there is green and silver." Draco nodded. "It looks great. You should leave it up all year." Draco frowned at her. "Or not."

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"It's Christmas."

"But you're alone."

"I'm not alone. You are here and Ron is coming back to visit tomorrow. I got an owl from Mum that said that Kingsley brought my gifts from home with the others. It's a good day."

"Dinner's here." A full meal suddenly appeared on the small dinner table near the Christmas tree. "I left a note for Dumbledore in that cabinet. He arranged it for us." Ginny smiled and sat at the table. Draco sat opposite her. The two ate in silence. When they had finished the pudding for dessert, Ginny laughed. "What?" Draco asked.

"All through dinner you sat there like I was going to attack you. Am I that horrible?"

"Well…" Draco started. Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "No you aren't. It's just weird."

"What? You've never had dinner with a girl before?"

"I have." Draco insisted. "Just never one as pretty as you." He added with a genuine smile. Ginny blushed.

"Careful, Malfoy. People will say you are becoming a softie."

"I'm dead, remember."

"Not to everyone…" Ginny answered softly.

"Let's open our gifts." Ginny nodded and stood. Draco set both chairs next to the large pile of gifts. Ginny sat and Draco handed her a gift. He took one of his own before sitting down.

"What's your full name?" Draco asked suddenly. Ginny laughed.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"So that's what Ginny is short for…"

"It was hard for people to call a baby Ginevra so they shortened it to Ginny. And that just stuck."  
"Do you like the name Ginevra?"

"I love it. But I hardly ever answer to it. When my mother yells at me, I sometimes don't hear her the first time. " Draco laughed softly. "Open your gift." Draco ripped open the wrapping paper on a gift from Tonks. Inside the box was a long silver box. He also pulled out a note.

"Draco… I know how hard it is to go into hiding. Tonks." Draco opened the box. It was a set of paints and paintbrushes.

"Do you paint, Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "That's awesome. I never knew you could paint."

"Your turn." He said as he set his gift aside. They alternated opening gifts until they were down to two each. Ginny's gift from Tonks ended up being an assortment of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. One of the products exploded when Ginny opened the box. Confetti fell from above anytime the pair used certain words like "the", "thank", and "you". Both were surprised that they had the same number of gifts.

"I know why!" Ginny said after they had argued over the reason for nearly five minutes. "You have a wealthy family who buy lots of gifts and I have a lot of family who buy me less expensive gifts." Draco nodded.

"That's a good reason. My turn." Draco picked up a lumpy package and looked at Ginny. "It's from your mum and dad." Ginny blushed.

"I know what it is too." Draco tore open the wrapping and pulled out a green jumper. Ginny's blush deepened. The jumper had a large silver D in the middle.

"Your mum bought me a jumper." Ginny shook her head as she used her hands to hide her cheeks. She looked down at her shoes as she spoke.  
"She made it for you. Her philosophy is that no one should be without a homemade jumper. It is really warm and usually quite comfortable." Ginny added softly. When she looked back up, Draco was unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Ginny looked away when he slipped it off but not before she caught a glimpse of his Quidditch toned chest and shoulders.

"You're right. It is quite comfortable." Ginny laughed at Draco.

"You have been locked up too long. That's a Weasley jumper you are wearing."

"Maybe the Weasleys aren't as bad as I thought." Ginny blushed again. "Looks like you got a jumper too." Ginny took the package Draco handed her and opened it. Inside was a jumper in the same color green. Ginny was shocked when she realized there was no letter on it. She folded it and put it aside. She handed Draco his last gift. It was the gift from her.

"It's really nothing." Ginny said quietly. Draco shrugged and tore open the wrapping. He hesitated before opening the little square box. He pulled out the thumbnail-sized book.

"I can't read anything this small, Weasley."

"I know that. It's charmed to get bigger when you need it."

"What's the book about?"

"Everything. It fills with information, as you need it. Think about a topic."

"What?"

"I don't know. Think about the Weasley family tree." Draco raised his eyebrow but thought about it anyway. The book grew until it was the size of normal textbook. Draco opened it to the first page and a picture of Ginny smiled up at him.

"Does it work?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded and shut it. The book shrunk again. "It's also charmed to never get lost."

"Thank you." Ginny smiled as he put the book into his trouser pocket. She picked up her last gift from the table.

"There's no name." Ginny frowned.

"It's from me. I didn't think to put a tag on it." Ginny smiled sweetly at Draco. She ripped the wrapping paper of the flat square box. Ginny slowly opened the velvet-covered box. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the gift inside.  
"It's beautiful." Inside the case was a diamond and sapphire necklace with a matching bracelet. A set of diamond earrings and another set of sapphire earrings glistened above the necklace. "This is too expensive. I can't-"

"You are risking your life for me. That is more important than money. I didn't have to buy them anyway. My mother got them as a gift from her mother. She gave them to me when I left because she knew I might not be back. She wanted me to have something of hers. They were the most precious things she owned."

"And you are giving them to me…"

"You are willing to give up your life for mine. It's fair."

"It's sweet." Ginny smiled. She leaned over and lightly kissed Draco's cheek. Her stomach fluttered as he took her hand.  
"Ginny…"

"Just kiss me already." Draco smiled and pressed his lips against her cheek. The chaste contact set off fireworks in Ginny's stomach. Draco sat back but he did not let go of her hand. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but something tapped lightly at the door. Draco opened the door and Hedwig soared into the room. She circled around Ginny twice before dropping a letter and flying out. Ginny ripped open the letter and read it aloud.

"Ginny… All members of the Order of Phoenix are being activated. Send Draco to Malfoy Manor. Harry…" Ginny looked up at Draco. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"Is that Potter's handwriting?" Ginny scanned the letter and nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Draco sighed.

"Alright. Go change."

"What?" Ginny was surprised.

"Never mind. You can borrow my clothes. They'll be too big but it'll have to do." Draco rifled through his wardrobe until he found the smallest pair of trousers he owned and a black jumper. They would be at least four sizes too big but that is why they invented belts.

"Why am I changing?"

"You have to go to tell the members of the Order where I am. They have to be able to see me." Ginny nodded and took the clothes Draco handed to her. "Put on your mother's jumper under the one I gave you. I don't have a coat for you." Draco turned around so Ginny could change.

"Done." Ginny said a couple minutes later.

"Ok. I will apparate to the grove right outside Malfoy Manor. That's where you will Portkey too." Ginny nodded and summoned her Portkey. "Let's go." Ginny activated the Portkey as Draco disapparated with a pop. Ginny took a deep breath before touching the Portkey. The familiar wrench at her navel pulled her inward.

Draco appeared with a soft pop in the deserted grove outside the wall of his family home. Suddenly something collided with him. He fell to the ground. He opened his eyes to find Ginny lying on top of him. She rolled off him quickly but not before he accidentally put his hand on her bum.

"Sorry." He muttered. Ginny blushed. "Come on." Ginny followed as he crept through the dark grove. He held out his hand when he heard voices. He was slightly surprised when Ginny gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled back at her before moving forward. As they got closer, they realized it was the members of the Order. Ginny moved forward and dropped to her knees next to Harry.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Having Draco here doesn't help you unless you can see him…"

"Malfoy is dead… Wait did you say Draco?" Ron hissed from the other side of Ginny.

"He's not dead and Draco is his name. Draco Malfoy is in the cedar grove. He is behind you." She whispered. Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned. Draco was barely visible due only to the darkness.

"Thanks. Now leave." Ron whispered. Ginny sighed.

"If he leaves the grove, you won't be able to see him. He is the only one who knows the way inside the walls and I'm the only one who can see him."

"She's right." Hermione said from beside Ron.

"Fine. You can stay. But keep your eyes open." Harry pointed his wand at Ginny and whispered something. "There. Now you are under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix. Welcome to the club." Harry added sarcastically. "Malfoy."

"What?"  
"How do we get onto the property?"

"Depends… Where are the Death Eaters and Voldemort?"

"According to Snape, they are in the ballroom."

"Alright. Then we can go in on this side of the wall. But everyone has to stay against this wall." Harry nodded. He whispered something to the person next to him who spread it down the line of crouched witches and wizards. "Malfoy leads. Ginny you follow him and we'll follow you." Ginny nodded. Draco stood to start forward but Harry grabbed the front of his shirt. "Watch out for her. If she gets hurt, I will kill you." Harry hissed in his rival's ear.

"No need to worry Potter." Harry released Draco who turned to Ginny. He kissed her firmly on the lips. Ginny smiled. "I think I might love you, Weasley."

"I know just how you feel Malfoy." Ginny answered. The three older Gryffindors watched in shock as Ginny kissed Draco again.

"Let's go." Draco moved forward into the dark and Ginny followed. Harry and the rest of the members of the Order moved in a single file line behind him. The dark clothes worn by the entire group caused them to disappear into the unnatural darkness. Ron was the nearest to Harry.

"She's mental." He hissed in his best friend's ear. Harry shook his head.

"Or maybe she's in love." Ron stumbled as he considered Harry's words. "Let's focus on the mission. We'll deal with that later." Draco paused and tapped the wall. A small archway opened and he crawled through. After everyone else was through, he crept along the perimeter of the yard. The archway closed as the last person walked away. Draco crouched low to the ground and slunk along the wall. He stopped when the entire group could see the windows of the ballroom. Ginny flinched as one of the tall stain glass windows exploded. She looked over at Draco. The pained expression on his face tugged at her heart.

"_Draco?_"

"_The windows are the only part of Malfoy Manor that I like._" Ginny rested her hand on Draco's shoulder. He smiled weakly. "_We can get up to the house undetected if we move in a straight line from where I am. Tell Potter._" Ginny turned back to Harry.

"Draco says we can go up in a straight line from where he is and be unnoticed." Harry nodded and passed the word down the line. He gave Ginny a nod and she told Draco. He moved forward from where he was standing. Carefully the line moved towards the house.

"_Time to go inside. Everyone has to move quietly._"

"Draco says it's time to go inside. Everyone has to be as quiet as possible." Harry nodded. Draco ran to the front stoop and opened the door. Ginny and the Order members rushed inside. They all immediately spread out and flattened against the wall.

"_Tell Potter where I am._" Ginny heard in her head. Ginny found Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Draco Malfoy is in Malfoy Manor." Harry watched as Draco appeared in the middle of the front hall. Harry walked over to him and frowned.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"You have to draw them out of the ballroom. If we go in, we are dead."

"Anything you don't want me to blow up?" Harry asked. Draco looked around.

"Use the staircase. It'll make the biggest noise." Harry nodded and turned to the large carve staircase. "_We are drawing out the Death Eaters. Pass the word._" Ginny told all the people around her. They quickly spread it to everyone else in the room.

"_Go ahead._" Ginny told Draco. He nodded to Harry.

"Incendio." Harry aimed the flame at top of the stairs. As the flames burned away the connection between the steps and the second level, Harry and Draco moved away. Finally the flame loosed the stairs from the floor. With a loud crash, the marvelous staircase collapsed to the floor. Ginny flinched at the echoing thunder. Draco waited until the door to the ballroom was thrown open. The curses started flying immediately. Ginny noticed that one of the older members was shielding her. Harry had given orders to protect Ginny at almost any cost. Ginny watched Draco out of the corner of her eye. He was pushing forward. His curses seemed to appear out of nowhere but in the confusion, no one really noticed. The fighting continued for several minutes. Ginny noticed that Draco suddenly clutched his side. She started towards him but one of the Death Eaters grabbed her around the waist. She struggled but he was stronger.

"_Draco!_" Ginny cried. He struggled to stand and followed the Death Eater as he dragged Ginny into the ballroom. Harry chased after Draco. Ginny was dropped in front of Voldemort. He was sitting in a large raised throne. Ginny shuddered at the sight of him. Draco and Harry slunk into the shadows.

"Well, well… What have you brought me?"

"The girl I told you about. The prettiest girl at Hogwarts." Ginny might have blushed if it was Lucius Malfoy complimenting her.

"She is beautiful. And vaguely familiar…"

"She is Ginny Weasley, my lord."

"Ah yes. You found my diary from school." Ginny looked away. "It might be a good thing that you didn't die in the Chamber. It would have been a shame to take your beauty from the world." Ginny cringed. In the shadows, Draco turned to Harry.

"It ends now, Potter. Stop messing around and kill the bastard."

"I can't do anything with your father there."

"I'll take care of him." Draco closed his eyes. "_Ginny. Whisper that I am here._"

"_No. They'll kill you!_"

"_Please trust me and do this._"

"_I love you._"

"_I love you._" Ginny took a deep breath.

"Draco Malfoy is in Malfoy Manor." Ginny whispered.

"What did you say, girl?" Voldemort said from his throne. Ginny ignored him and Lucius prodded her roughly with his foot. "Stupid girl. Now I'll have to stun you. Stupefy." Ginny crumpled into a pile. Harry started forward but Draco stopped him.

"She's fine. Worry about Voldemort." Harry nodded. He stepped out of the shadows and shot a warning spell over Voldemort's head. The supposed Dark Lord glared at the seventh year.

"Potter. Have you come to save your girlfriend?" Voldemort hissed. Draco spoke before stepping out of the shadows.

"She's my girlfriend." Draco's drawl echoed through the ballroom. Lucius threw off his mask and snarled.

"You are dead." Lucius said coldly.

"What's wrong, Father? Don't like that I'm not on your side anymore."

"Deal with your son, Malfoy. I'll deal with Potter." Voldemort descended from the dais. He and Harry stared at each other. "One of us must die Potter. That is the only way to end this." Voldemort hissed. Harry just stared. "Avada Kedavra." Harry ducked and the curse flew over his head. Harry started to chant softly as he and Voldemort circled each other. "What are you saying boy?" Harry continued to chant. Across the room. Lucius Malfoy was on his knees. Draco's Cruciatus Curse was extremely powerful.

"I am not evil like you." Draco said coldly. Lucius struggled to speak through the pain.

"All Malfoys are bad."

"It's a good thing I am only half Malfoy then." Draco spat. "Stupefy." Lucius shot across the room and hit the wall with a thud. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. Draco turned to look Harry. Voldemort and Harry were floating above the ground in a silver sphere. Draco moved closer as Harry shouted at Voldemort.

"The sadness and destruction that you caused will be your end. The deaths you are responsible for will kill you!" Harry shouted. Voldemort laughed.

"I can't die."

"You can. You can try to be immortal but you aren't." Harry whispered. Voldemort's serpentine smile faded. Thousands of killing curses flew at Voldemort. Harry listened to his cry of pain. After nearly five minutes of being cursed to death, Voldemort dropped through the silver sphere. Harry lowered slowly. "You killed my parents. This is for them. Avada Kedavra." Draco watched the Boy-Who-Lived kill Voldemort.

"Incendio." Draco burnt Voldemort's lifeless body until the ashes blew away in the slight breeze that flowed through the ballroom. Harry had revived Ginny and was kneeling next to her. Ginny looked up.

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry swayed visibly.  
"It took a lot of power to kill him."

"Will you be alright while I check on Draco?" Harry nodded. Ginny ran across the ballroom and threw her arms around Draco. "You should bind Mr. Scummy over there." Ginny nodded towards Lucius' limp body. "I love you." She kissed him passionately before running back to Harry. Draco bound his father and than joined Ginny. She had Harry's head in her lap and he looked like he was about to be sick.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think he was cursed. Can you get someone from the Order? No you can't." Ginny answered herself immediately. "I'll go." Ginny ran out into the front hall and returned immediately with Hermione. Hermione healed Harry as best as she could.

"He needs more help than I can give him. We have to get back to Hogwarts immediately. But he can't apparate. He'll splinch himself." Ginny suddenly remembered her Portkey.

"I have a Portkey. If Draco apparates back to the infirmary, I can Portkey us there." Draco kissed Ginny's cheek and disapparated. Ginny took out the medallion that acted as the Portkey. She activated it. Hermione touched Harry's hand to it at the same time Ginny touched it. Hermione watched her best friend and her closest female friend disappear. She went back to the front hall and found Ron. Together they apparated back to Hogsmeade.

Draco charmed Harry onto one of the infirmary beds. Madame Pomfrey made him drink a potion and he recovered almost immediately. Madame Pomfrey hurried off to get Dumbledore. Harry sat up in bed.

"Is he dead?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.  
"You did great, Harry." Ginny said softly from inside Draco's embrace. Ron and Hermione ran into the hospital wings moments before Dumbledore appeared with Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked breathlessly. Harry nodded. Ron glared at Draco and his sister's intimate position but he didn't speak.

"Professor, could you answer a few questions?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. He summoned arm chairs for all five students and himself. Madame Pomfrey hurried off to her office.

"Go ahead, Harry."

"How did I know that spell?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Magic is an amazing thing. This will be explained more later but I do not wish to ruin the surprise."

"Why is Malfoy alive?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I sent a false notice of his death to his parents. Miss Weasley was his secret keeper. And from what I can tell, destiny has fulfilled itself."  
"What do you mean, Professor?" Ginny asked. She was sitting in Draco's lap and he had his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"I'm not sure if you have ever seen portraits of our esteemed founders but you, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy are the exact copies of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. The pair intended to marry but circumstances prevented the union from happening. I believe that you are their reincarnated selves and you are going to fulfill destiny. I also believe that Mr. Potter is Godric Gryffindor reincarnated. Miss Granger is Rowena Ravenclaw." Ron looked away from the headmaster as he reached the last of the founders. Ron struggled to control his jealousy. "And Mr. Weasley is Hansel Hufflepuff reincarnated. He was the husband of Rowena Ravenclaw and he drew up the original plans for the game we now know as Quidditch." Harry beamed at his best friend.

"That's awesome." Harry said.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"How did Malfoy apparate here? According to Hogwarts: A History, you can't apparate-"

"We have a recognition system. If we enter you into the system, if you will, you can apparate and disapparate without a problem." Dumbledore answered. Hermione nodded. "Now if there is nothing further, I think you should all spend the night in the infirmary. Tomorrow there will be a meeting of the Order in the Great Hall. You are all welcome to attend." Dumbledore stood. Each of the students not already in a bed climbed into one. Dumbledore left and the chairs disappeared. Draco reached across the gap between his bed and Ginny's and took her hand. She smiled at him and drifted off to sleep.

Draco shook Ginny gently.

"What?" She groaned.

"Time for the Order meeting." Ginny sat up and shook the sleep out of her head.

"Ok. Let's go." Ginny stood and followed the four seventh years down to the Great Hall. They entered the room to a round of applause. Ginny blushed as her brothers called out her name. Dumbledore held up his hands and the room went silence. Dumbledore nodded at Ginny. She looked around confused.

"_Ginny, you have to tell them that I am here._"

"Oh. Draco Malfoy is at Hogwarts." Draco seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"_Thanks._" Ginny smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I offer you five of the heroes of last night." The applause was deafening. Ginny smiled at her friends and boyfriend. Dumbledore held up his hands and silence fell again. Cornelius Fudge stood and cleared his throat.  
"As Minister of Magic, I am honored to offer the Order of Merlin First Class to Harry James Potter for defeating You-Know-Who and services to the wizarding world. Congratulations Harry." Harry shook hands with the Minister and accepted his medal.

"Thank you, Minister." Harry said politely.

"The Order of Merlin First Class goes to both Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley for bravery under fire. Congratulations." Ron and Hermione received their awards and stood next to Harry. "The Order of Merlin First class is also awarded to Draco Malfoy for services to the wizarding world…" Draco accepted his award and hesitated before standing next to Hermione.  
"Miss Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said softly. "The Order of the Phoenix would like to thank you for the deeds you have done in our honor. After receiving the permission of your parents, I am honored to ask you to officially join our exclusive ranks." Ginny smiled and nodded. "Good." Dumbledore chanted softly. Suddenly a large flame surrounded Ginny. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. When the flame died down, Ginny saw the new badge sewn onto her robes. She beamed at the Headmaster. "Welcome." Everyone applauded. Fudge cleared his throat several times before quiet fell.

"Miss Weasley, I have been informed of your services to the Ministry of Magic and the wizarding world. I am proud to award you with the Order of Merlin First Class for services to the wizarding world." Ginny's smile faltered.

"I didn't really do anything."

"You kept Mr. Malfoy alive, you aided Mr. Potter even when you didn't have to, and you willing put your life in danger to help defeat You-Know-Who. Mr. Potter never could have defeated You-Know-Who without your help."

"Miss Weasley, do you remember a book you read in your third year? About ancient magic…" Ginny nodded. "The spell used to kill Voldemort was in that book. Harry channeled the spell from you." Harry beamed at Ginny. "You were just as responsible for the defeat of the former Dark Lord as Harry was, not to take any credit from Mr. Potter."

"So come accept your award, Miss Weasley." Ginny took the medal from the Minister and shook his hand. She stood next to Draco who laced his fingers with hers. "Congratulations to all of you. And thank you." The applause was deafening. The Minister shook Dumbledore's hand and then swept out of the Great Hall.

"I would like to request that the members of the Order join those students remaining at Hogwarts for a feast." Ginny ran to her family as the members of the Order stood and milled about. They all hugged her and congratulated her. Ron, Hermione, and Harry joined them and the process repeated. Ginny glance over her shoulder. Draco was standing several feet away looking at his medal. Ginny broke away from her family.

"Hey." Ginny said softly.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm the only Slytherin in the entire school. The others left before Christmas and now they won't be back."

"You'll be alone."

"At least I won't have to pretend to like the scum anymore. Blaise was the only one I half liked."

"Draco…" Ginny said tenderly. Snape appeared beside the pair.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Weasley. If you will follow me I will remove the spell." Ginny and Draco followed their potions professor. He led them into a little anteroom. Ginny and Draco stood side by side while Snape chanted. After five minutes, Ginny felt the little weight disappear. A sudden sadness swept over her. "Good day." Snape swept out of the room. Ginny turned away from Draco as tears formed in her eyes.

"_Are you crying?_" Ginny started at the voice in her head. She turned.

"We can still communicate through our thoughts."

"I guess." He stepped closer to Ginny and hesitated. Ginny thought it was cute that he hesitated. She hoped that he was going to kiss her. "We should go back to the feast." Ginny nodded. Her heart dropped. She trailed behind Draco. Hermione caught her as soon as she was in the Great Hall.

"So?"

"I think that it was more about me risking my life for him than real feelings." A tear slipped down Ginny's cheek. Harry noticed from across the room and crossed to Ginny. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's over Ginny. We can work on whatever we have." Ginny sobbed softly. "Why are you crying, love? I thought you'd be happy."

"I'm sorry Harry. I fell in love with Draco. Even if it was only the spell that made him care about me." Harry looked at the red-haired girl in his arms. "You must hate me."

"No. You cannot help how you feel. Sit here and I will get you a drink." Harry sat Ginny down and went to table filled with food. He walked up to Draco. "Malfoy."

"What do you want Potter? The war is over. I don't have to be nice to you."

"What about Ginny? Are you done with her?" Draco turned on Harry and the green-eyed boy was shocked to see the anger in Draco's gray eyes.

"That is none of your concern."

"It is my concern. I love her."

"That gives me another reason to hate you."

"It also gives us something in common." Draco visibly flinched. "Unfortunately she loves you and not me."

"She knows I love her."

"She thinks it was an effect of the spell. Even after what Dumbledore said last night, she doesn't trust that you won't hurt her. And I swear to Merlin, if you don't go over there right now and tell her you love her, I will hit you." Draco stepped around Harry. He crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of Ginny. She looked at him in surprise. They were eye to eye. Ginny started to speak but Draco kissed her gently. Ginny melted into the kiss and closed her eyes. Draco pulled away first.

"My love for you had nothing to do with the spell. I love you Ginny." Ginny smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"_I love you too._"

"_This could get us into a lot of trouble._" Draco answered.

"_But we'll be in it together._" Ginny leaned forward and rested her forehead against Draco's.


End file.
